Random Tokyo Mew Mew Story
by Azeia
Summary: Random Tokyo Mew Mew Story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok. Sorry I haven't been writing lately. My damn laptops battery ran down because my charger cord messed up! Anyways! I'm making another IchigoxRyou FanFic! I'll be finishing others soon!**_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Tokyo Mew Mew!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Mom Dad - I hope you rest well!**

"Shirogane-san! I'm taking my break now!" cried Ichigo from the kitchen.

"Whatever! Be back in an hour!" replied Ryou.

Ichigo walked out of the Cafe and went to the park. She watched the birds for a while and then realizing what time it was she decided to head back to the Cafe. When she got to the Cafe she noticed a police car coming down the road. They stopped at the Cafe and got out of the car.

"Momomiya-san?" asked the police officer.

"Yes." replied Ichigo.

"Will you come with us for a second?" asked the officer.

"Yes. Whats wrong officer?" asked Ichigo.

"Your not in trouble. Actually its about your parents." said the police officer.

"Whats wrong with my parents!? Are they ok?" asked Ichigo frantically.

"Well, did you here the radio yesterday when they said that an escaped convict murderer escaped from prison?" asked the officer.

"Yes! Oh My God! Did he kill my parents!" yelled Ichigo.

"I'm sorry to say, but............... yes." replied the officer.

"OMG! I can't believe this. This can't be happening! It just can't be!" cried Ichigo.

"I'm sorry miss. Do you have a place to stay?" asked the officer.

"I'm not sure. I think my bosses will let me stay here though." said Ichigo.

"Ok. Well if they say no just tell me." said the officer.

"Ok. Thank you!" said Ichigo.

"Your welcome, miss. Have a good day!" said the officer.

She watched him drive off in his car. She sat there for a while watching the road that the officer had taken. She looked at her watch and noticed that she had been gone for an hour after time to be back.

"Oh shit! Ryou's gonna kill me!" cried Ichigo.

She ran to the doors and was about to open them when the door slammed into her face. She fell to the ground holding her nose.

"Hey watch were your-- Oh. Shirogane-san." said Ichigo.

She didn't feel like talking so she ran inside and went up to Ryou's room and began bawling.

After a while Ryou came inside.

"Why are you crying? I didn't hit you that hard did I?" he asked.

Ichigo looked up at him and then began bawling again.

"Sniff-- My Mom and Dad are dead that's wha'ts wrong! That escaped convict murderer found them and killed them!" cried Ichigo.

"Oh Ichigo. I'm so sorry!" said Ryou.

He sat next to her on the bed and put his hand on her knee.

"I need to see Masaya!" cried Ichigo.

She ran out of the room and out of the cafe. She called Masaya on her cellphone once she was outside.

_"Hello?" asked Masaya when he answered the phone._

"Masaya! Oh thank god you picked up!" cried Ichigo.

_"Ichigo! Whats wrong!" asked Masaya._

"Meet me at the Metro Station and I'll tell you." said Ichigo.

_"Ok." said Masaya._

Ichigo hung up and walked to the Metro Station. She sat down on a bench and waited for Masaya. He came running up minutes later.

"Ok. I'm here! Now whats wrong!" asked Masaya.

"That escaped convict murderer killed my parents!" cried Ichigo.

"Oh My God! Thats horrible!" cried Masaya.

"Yea. Well I'm staying at the cafe for a while. Until I buy a new house." said Ichigo.

"Ok. Well umm I have to go meet someone about a Kendo Scholarship so umm bye!" said Masaya.

He ran off leaving Ichigo dumbfounded. She headed back to the cafe after that.

"I'm back!" cried Ichigo when she walked into the cafe.

"Ichigo! We heard what happened and we're so sorry!" cried Minto.

"Oh. Well yea. Thanks guys. Hey I need to tell you something." said Ichigo.

"What?" asked Ryou.

"Well I met Masaya at the Metro Station and I told him the story. When I got done he said he had an appointment with someone for a Kendo Scholarship but the way he acted when he said it makes him sound suspicious." said Ichigo.

"I'm sure he was just in a hurry. Scholarships are important you know." said Keiichiro.

"I know. It just makes me wonder." said Ichigo.

"Oh well." said Minto.

"Yea. Good night guys." said Ichigo.

She headed up to the guest room.

Before she went to bed she got on the internet on the guest room computer and looked up pictures of Owen Wilson. She printed out a picture of him with his shirt off. She hung it on the wall next to her bed. She got back on the internet and began playing Bug on a Wire. Ryou came in a moment later. He saw the picture of Owen Wilson and started laughing.

"So….I was thinking, I heard theirs going to be a dance at the Okinawa High School. Will you go with me?" asked Ryou.

"Umm. I guess." Replied Ichigo.

"Ok. Well goodnight." Said Ryou.

"Goodnight." Replied Ichigo.

Ryou left and Ichigo went to bed.

**So How did you like it? Was it good?**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok. So the dance will continue in this chapter._

Chapter 2: The Dance

"So, are you going to the dance with anyone?" asked Ichigo to Lettuce.

"I guess. He seems so distant lately that I'm not sure anymore." Replied Lettuce.

" Oh….Ok." Said Ichigo.

Lettuce walked into the kitchen and began doing dishes. Ichigo walked upstairs and looked at the picture of Owen Wilson on her wall. She fell asleep looking at him. Ryou came into the room looking for her.

"Ichigo! Wake up! You have work to do." Said Ryou.

She rolled over and slept some more.

"Hello! Ichigo!" cried Ryou a little louder.

She did nothing.

"ICHIGO! WAKE FREAKIN' UP!" yelled Ryou even louder.

"Huh! What! Who's there?!" cried Ichigo sitting up straight in bed.

"Its time for work!" said Ryou.

"Oh sorry. I must've dozed off." Said Ichigo.

"Aww what does it matter. Take the rest of the day off." Said Ryou.

"SERIOUSLY! YOU MEAN IT! WOW! THANKS!" exclaimed Ichigo.

She laid back down and fell asleep again. He sat down on her bed and gently stroked her bangs.

"Goodnight Strawberry." Said Ryou softly.

He got up and walked out of the room.

"So where's Ichigo?" asked Minto.

"She's in bed. I gave her the rest of the day off."

"Ok." Said Minto.

The Day of the Dance

"Dance Day!!" cried Pudding.

"YAY!" cried Ringo.

"I don't know why your getting so worked up over this!" said Zakuro.

"Why shouldn't we. It's the day where we all get dates and we fall in love." Said Ringo.

"Yea!" cried Pudding.

"OK then. Lets just see how many of us actually have dates for the dance. Said Zakuro.

"Ok then. TEAM MEETING!" cried Ringo.

Everyone lined up against the wall and waited for Zakuro to talk.

"Ok so in this meeting we're going to see how many of us have dates." Said Zakuro.

"Umm.. ok." Said Lettuce.

"Ichigo, who are you going with?" asked Zakuro.

"I'd rather not say." Said Ichigo.

"Your not going with Masaya! OMG!" cried Pudding.

"No! I'm not. So what!" cried Ichigo.

"Then who are you going with?" asked Zakuro.

"Shirogane-san." Said Ichigo so softly no one heard her.

"What was that?" asked Zakuro.

"I said Shirogane-san!" said Ichigo.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh." Repeated Lettuce.

"Humana. Humana. Humana. Humana. Humana. Humana. Humana. Humana." Repeated Zakuro.

"Duh. Duh. Duh. Duh. Duh. Duh. Duh. Duh. Duh. Duh. Duh. Duh. Duh." Repeated Minto.

"That's so cool!" cried Berri.

"What does it matter!" cried Ichigo.

"It's just…I thought….but Ryou was supposed to be going with me!" cried Lettuce.

"Sorry Lettuce. I don't like you anymore. I love Ichigo." Said Ryou.

"Fine! Then I'll just go with Pai!" said Lettuce as she stormed off.

"That was weird." Said Berri.

"Yes. Yes it was." Said Ringo.


End file.
